


Kirby and Queen Ripple - Floating Hearts

by Myst_Knight



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Kirby and the Ripple Star Queen float together through the air, aided by Kirby's "Hi-Jump" ability!





	Kirby and Queen Ripple - Floating Hearts

This is new take on my old "Kirby Float Hearts" picture, where Kirby and Queen Ripple have a romantic flight through the skies. In order to improve my skills, I drew Queen Ripple differently than how I usually do. I think it came out pretty well.

(can you believe it's been almost 20 years since Kirby 64 was released?!)


End file.
